


Entertainment Is Hard To Find

by RedShoeParade



Series: Until Tuesday [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedShoeParade/pseuds/RedShoeParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Brave waits for Crow to come home, he finds a secret passage. When he finds himself in a abandoned prison-like place, will he get out alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entertainment Is Hard To Find

Entertainment Is Hard to Find

Brave let's out an angry sigh, he hasn't seen Crow all day. He slept through 6 o'clock, Crow's only free hour. Brave yanks out his phone and calls Crow. After filling up his voice mail, Brave tosses his phone onto floor. 

“Jaevlig.” Brave mutters under his breath, “Crow, you never answer your phone! What am I supposed to do if I ruin your favorite shirt in the wash? If I tell you when you get home all tired then you'll get angry and yell.”

Brave picks his phone up off the floor. It turns on but there is a small dent on the left side. In the upper right corner there is a green smiling speech bubble. Brave looks at it in confusion before taping it. It's a text from Crow, in capital letters it says: “Stop filling up my voice mail”. 

“Why? You never answer your phone anyway! And it's 2:45 in the afternoon, I MISS you!” Brave thinks aloud while texting Crow back.

“Hold kjeft for faen Brave!” Dragan growls from the living room.

Brave completely ignores Dragan and sends the text. He wanders into the kitchen, to find something to do. Harald is reading a book quietly, as if no one else existed. Brave slides behind Harald and pulls the book out of his hands. Harald turns his head slighly, so he can look at Brave.

“'I hope she'll be a fool — that's the best thing a girl can be in this world, a beautiful little fool . . . You see, I think everything's terrible anyhow . . . And I know. I've been everywhere and seen everything and done everything.'” Brave reads, “Harald, what are you reading?”

“The Great Gatsby. You made me lose my page.”

“Whatever.”

Brave sighs and walks into the living room. The sound of Dragan yelling makes him jump behind the bookshelf. An angry Dragan is a force to be reckoned with. 

Brave leans back into the wall, a hits a button with his bottom. The wall rises and Brave falls back into hidden room. The wall lowers as Brave's bottom meets the hard floor. Brave attempts to roll through the small space between the lowering wall and the floor, but to no avail.  
“Crow's gonna be home in a few hours!” Brave groans, as he stands up and squints through the darkness, “And I doubt there is a window.”

Brave turns on his phone and goes onto his camera role. He picks a bright picture of Crow and uses the glow from it to look around. It looks like a strange prison, concrete floors, rooms with bars instead of doors, even the beds look like they belong to a prison.

“What has Harald been doing down here?” Brave asks the air.

All the way down the hall there is a trail of red and blue liquid. Brave follows the trail, clutching tightly onto his phone. He gets to the end of the hall and hears something say, “Go back to the first door on the left.” Brave turns back around and cautiously opens the door. A large pile of maggots eat something on the floor. Blue liquid lays everywhere. 

“AHHHHH!” Brave screams, slamming the door shut and stumbling backwards into something.

“Don't scream.” The slightly taller thing says.

“Who the hell are you?” Brave squeals stepping slightly away from the thing. 

“Kyosuke Kiryu. And you?”

“B-B-Brave.”

The thing is a young boy, missing all his limbs. The boy has long hair that hangs over his face. A sand coloured t-shirt hangs down to his lower chest and a ripped hair of black jeans are his only apparel. Blue liquid drops from the boy and onto Brave's shoes. 

“You listened to Jack didn't you?”

“You're a friend of Crow's, right?”

“Yes, we're good friends.”

“A-are you dead?”

“Yes”

“How can you be dead?!? You and Crow are delivering things today!”

“I'm not quite sure what you mean.”  
The door Brave just shut slowly opens. A maggot covered figure walks out. Brave screams at the sight of it and runs back down the hall. The figure slowly follows him. 

“Tell me, aren't I beautiful?” It asks.

“Brave, through that one.” Kiryu says, floating over to where Brave is and pointing to a door.

Brave turns the handle, locked. Brave bangs on the door as the figure slowly approaches. He looks around for a key, it's stuck in the wall. Brave kicks the crack in the wall that the key is in, it breaks. The key falls out into his hand. Brave runs back over to the door and unlocks it. He slides into the room and locks the door. The figure bangs on it.

Brave looks around, another room. It appears to be a dinning room. Two other things sit in chair, whispering something. They both look up, one missing an eye and the other missing an arm. 

Brave looks at them in fear, “Was avoiding Dragan's wrath really worth this?”


End file.
